


Some guys walk into a bar

by The_Renowned_Melody



Series: Outnumbered out planned Oneshots [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Friends, No One Drinks, Other, bar setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renowned_Melody/pseuds/The_Renowned_Melody
Summary: Ray serves The Kingpin of Los Santos and The Vagabond every Friday night. With a twist of Lemon and an dash of sugar, Ray sparks off a debate that will never get settled till he dies.





	Some guys walk into a bar

Ray walked into his workplace with a smile. He happened to work at one of the classier Bars in Los Santos called _‘The Rooster’_ where only the top underground dogs went. You weren’t respected unless you drank with the owner at least once here. The place rested in the heart of downtown Los Santos. It wasn’t a suite and tie Bar, surprisingly. Simply come as you are and act like you know how to swim with the sharks.

Sharks like Geoff _‘Kingpin’_ Ramsey  & Ryan ‘ _The Vagabond’_ Haywood.

They were regulars at _The Rooster_ , both always meeting here every Friday night. It was bit odd, considering both of them didn’t drink. Geoff use to, but called it quits a long time ago. Something about trying to outlive the Lads. The Vagabond on the other hand never drank alcohol there. The guy claimed is just didn’t taste good. Ray couldn’t judge. He didn’t drink either. He was fortunate enough to pick up his Bar tending craft out of pure curiosity. That same curiosity led him to believe he could get both of them to enjoy a drink without _drinking_. With his skills…it was an easy task.

Ray made his way to the back of the Bar and quickly clocked in. He adjusted his nice black necktie over his messy off-white dress shirt. The sleeve stayed rolled up to give him a lazy yet professional look. It helped give off his calm vibe as he worked. It was good for people to relax and let their guard down around him. He could work better that way. After all, there was a good reason _The Rooster_ was untouchable. After walking back into the lounge area he spotted The Vagabond and Geoff sitting at the front of the bar. No one dared to sit anywhere near the actually Bar when those two talked business. Even the other Bartenders didn’t enjoy serving them. Ray would just roll his eyes at this. They were always saints with him.

“What will it be Gentlemen?” Ray asked, sliding behind the bar with ease.

Geoff slammed his head on the counter top and sighed. “Surprise me Kid.”

Ray glanced at the other man to silently ask what’s wrong. Ryan looked at Ray and shrugged. “I’ll take whatever makes him act like an adult again.” He adds with a hit of annoyance.

“Hey! I’m a full grown fucking man here!”

Ray let the two men bicker while he prepared the drinks. Today was a hot day so lemonade felt like a winner. He reached into the mini fridge under the counter and grabbed a few lemons and basil leaves. His hands worked on instant, cutting the lemons and basil with a skill he practiced off and on work hours.

“Flooding them out will never work Geoff.” Rayan said, staring at Geoff with disappointment. “It didn’t work last time. It was more of a temporary fix than anything…”

“Oh, shove it Ryan.” Geoff spoke while making a feeble attempt to shove Ryan with his head still down. “It’s not like your plan was any better.” He raised his head up and turned fully towards Ryan.

Ray didn’t catch the tail end of Ryan’s response, already focused muddling the bright basil and sugar before mixing the lemonade with sparkly seltzer water. He then topped the lemonades with a twist over crushed ice in two old fashion glasses. He grabbed two small coasters and placed them under the glasses as he served both men. He watched them both pause, Geoff mid-sentence, and reach for the drinks before taking long sips.

“Ray, you’re an angle sent from heaven. This is just what I needed.” Geoff said with a grin. He straightened himself up and gave Ryan a nod before raising his glass to take another swing.

“Or a Devil in disguise. How on earth do you make these things taste so good?” Ryan asked, already halfway done with his.

Ray felt his chest swell with pride. It wasn’t like they never had any of his drinks before, but each complement made him want to always make new drinks for them. It was oddly satisfying knowing he could make two of the city’s biggest crime bosses smile so friendly. It made them seem human. Feeling this connection is also one of the biggest reasons he decided to take this part time job. Connecting with people, even if many of them are crime lords, made him feel more that just another sniper for hire. Not that many people knew he was the infamous Brownman. That life and this life remained separate.

After an hour or two both men excused themselves from the bar to mingle into the crowd. A new wave of people came in and Ray was pulled back into real work. Mixing and string up drinks after drinks made the night go by fast. Geoff came back to the bar with a pretty blonde Ray was sure he’d met before. Her sharp eyes and sharper tongue had Geoff floored and he wanted to impress her with a drink. Of course Ray provided. Ryan also came back beautiful red-head who introduced herself as ‘Jack’ and gave Ray a generous tip. Even with the two lovely ladies, Ray caught Geoff and Ryan bickering throughout the night more and more. He didn’t have time to pay it much mind. He did however feel their eyes on him more than usual that night.

The night finally died down and It was quitting time for Ray. He clocked out in the back and talked a bit before running into Geoff and Ryan one last time as they lounged around a small table with the ladies from earlier that night.

“Hey Ray, have a good night buddy!” Geoff said with a wave. Ryan waved as well, already giving his attention back Jack. Ray waved back. This was a good night. Time to cause a bit of chaos.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“He’s a good boy.” Geoff said, waving as he watched Ray leave.

“He’s not and you know it.” Ryan quickly said.

“Well he helped an old lady carry groceries from the store the other day!” Geoff yelled.

“After stealing from the same store like…two days ago.” Ryan said.

Geoff threw Ryan a stern glare. “Look, you can’t have him. I want him up there when it’s time.”

Ryan gave Geoff a solid glare of his own. “Don’t do that to me Geoff. Remember last time you tried to tell me who I could and couldn’t have?”

“…I still never forgave you for that.” Griffin chimed in.

“You know he kills people for a living, right?” Jack said, making sure to give Geoff a smile. She watched Geoff roll his eyes and wave his hand at her.

“Pfft, So does everyone else. Go to Hell.” Geoff quickly spat back.

There was a slight pause in the air and both men looked at each. They then busted into laughter. Geoff offered a hand to Ryan and the man took it without hesitation.

“Same time next week Mr. All powerful being?” Ryan asked with a firm shake.

“Of course My little snake in the tree.” Geoff said with a lazy shake of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see what I did there? huh? huuuuuh? I tried to make this fun. I'm working on a second chapter so I can give this work some actual meat! Kudos and comments are always welcomed!  
> Maybe [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y6BVXL)?


End file.
